


Reading is the Key to Sirius's Lips

by SkylarBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Book: Anne of Avonlea, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Smart Is The New Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarBlue/pseuds/SkylarBlue
Summary: “Why do you enjoy reading, Moony? It's so slow and boring.” Sirius whined.“Well, I find it to be quite entertaining. Here I'll show you.”orSirius' question leads to Anne of Green Gables, first kiss, and Shakespeare.





	Reading is the Key to Sirius's Lips

**Author's Note:**

> The book they're reading is Anne of Avonlea the second to Anne of Green Gables and the poem is Sonnet 18.  
> Also this was written in paragraphs but the website redid it.

“Why do you enjoy reading, Moony? It's so slow and boring.” Sirius whined.  
“Well, I find it to be quite entertaining. Here I'll show you.” Remus picked up a book that had been set aside a few hours ago. It happened to be a romance, not really Sirius genre but he didn't mind trying something new. Sirius watched Remus with astonishment as he began. The book was bland, but the way the curves of Remus’ lips folded up into smile sent Sirius’ heart running. The look of ease in his friend’s eyes brought a smile to Sirius' lips. He was so deep into the fictional world he seemed to forget Sirius before him, not that he minded at the moment; Most times he was a cry for attention, but as he watched Remus he saw the effects of the words it had on him. The two leads, Anne and Gill maybe, were going on and on about a wedding or something while subtly flirting the whole damn time.  
As the other boy went on describing such an intimate moment, Sirius felt his heart ping. The two would never be able to share such a scene, he would never know if Remus would want to. If only he would just say something, anything to bring light to his feelings. So much for being in the house of the brave. It was at this time he noticed how far his mind had wondered. ‘The book right that’s what I supposed to be thinking about,’ he thought.  
“Perhaps love unfolds naturally out of a beautiful friendship...” It was the first words of the novel that had registered. Sirius’s heart gave away another tung at Remus’ words, then more so at the brown eyes, he knew so well looking back at him with a hint of a blush behind his cheeks. He knew he had to speak, but how could he, what are you supposed to say when your best friend might possibly fancy you back? Soon the moment to speak would be gone, Merlin why couldn’t James be here to advise him.  
“I see why you like reading. It’s good, very…uh good.” Sirius cringed.  
“Yeah,” Remus bit his lip. “Not as good as you though.”  
Sirius giggled, he actually giggled, who the fuck giggles? It only took Remus Lupin’s feeble attempts at flirting to send Sirius Black’s, the heartthrob of Hogwarts, brain to mush. It only worsened when Remus tucked a stray hair behind Sirius’ ear. He hadn’t even noticed Remus’ trip across the couch to do so. The gap that was now left quickly closed as Sirius regained some of his sense and went to hold Remus’ hand that was laid next to him. The two’s eyes meet once again, the same look in his eyes from when he was reading, yet brighter? “Could I uh…?” Sirius left the words unsaid not sure if it was real. Remus simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Chills sparked through Sirius’s skin as their lips connected. It was the simple greatest feeling in the world, nothing could compare. When their lips parted both were flushed, holding the biggest smile imaginable.  
“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?” Sirius smirked.  
“So you do read?”  
“I do enjoy keeping you on your toes.”  
“More likely I’d be the one to do so,” he said, the hint of mischief on his tongue.  
Sirius just rolled his eyes, but really nothing not even blows to his height would bring him done at the moment, it was surely the best of his life.  
“So long as men can breathe, or eye see, So long lives this, and this gives life there.” Remus replied, ending the poem.


End file.
